Play With Me
by The Little Ninja
Summary: Ravenna Nokomis is looking for a playmate to keep her company. And she figures that a slightly drunk Dean Ambrose might be just who she's looking for.


**Author's Note- **Since I've finally gotten around to updating Sins of the Brother, I figured it was time to give you all a little something to apologize for the long wait that you had. From here on out, I have no idea when I'll get another chance to post because I've recently transferred to the University of Phoenix where I'll have to be online at least 4 days a week for class.

So, I've been meaning to write a scene with a very dominant Ravenna for a long time now, and I wanted to challenge myself and use someone other than Kane. A good friend of mine loves the Shield, and I've found myself growing fond of Dean Ambrose so I figured he would be a good guinea pig for this one. Now we have a slightly drunk Dean and a bored/frisky Ravenna who's looking to have some fun. What could possibly go wrong here?

I do not own Dean Ambrose. He is the sole property of the WWE and I am making no money writing this little one shot. Ravenna and all other original characters that appear here belong to me. Please do not use them in any writings or artwork without first contacting me for permission.

_This is dedicated to Castalia Moonluster whose been waiting patiently for smutties by me and for Lilywhite25 who wrote two amazing one shots for me. Eat your hearts out girls!_

* * *

It was nearing about one in the morning as the ebony haired Diva sat alone at the bar, fiddling with her drink absentmindedly. She'd come down to the hotel's bar with the intentions of getting her mind off of recent events at work, but so far all she'd managed to do was bore herself practically to death. Once boredom set it, she'd started taking a peek around the bar for anyone who seemed game to have a little fun with her, but all she saw were businessmen too engrossed in stocks and the like to pay much attention to a girl like her. The rest were too drunk to even consider.

She would've given one of her co-workers a call- Randy Orton was just two rooms down from her and he'd expressed interest in her more than once. Kane would've also been a pleasant distraction; it was no secret that the big red monster could easily do more than satisfy her. But tonight… tonight she was looking for something other than Kane and Orton. She wanted something that people said was unattainable. She wanted someone who was dangerous in and out of bed. Someone like…

Ravenna Nokomis' eyes had been scanning the bar once again when the settled on a familiar form sitting not too far from her. His blonde hair was hanging in his face, his usual black vest gone and an equally black shirt had replaced it. Eyes that held a hint of insanity within them gazed at her pale form, wandering up and down it slowly before locking on her eyes once more. There was a bottle held in his left hand that rested on the mahogany bar, and his right resting in his lap. She was suddenly glad she'd decided to go a little more daring on her outfit of choice this evening: a black and dark blue shirt that cut low enough to show just a little cleavage, short shorts that showed off toned legs, and knee high boots. Her lips were painted a vampish red, and her charcoal gray eyes accentuated with dark eyeshadow.

Needless to say, it was doing exactly what she wanted it to.

Slowly, Ravenna turned in her seat so that she was facing the aforementioned figure, crossing her left leg over her right, making sure she had his undivided attention. The blonde man staring at her took a sharp breath. She smirked to herself. Men were so easy to attract. Ravenna took a drink of her neglected Hypnotic, glancing in his direction as she drank. Putting down her glass, Ravenna looked right into those insane eyes and gave him a seductive smile, glancing at the seat beside her and then back to him, wordlessly inviting him to come closer. He needed no further encouragement.

'I got to say, you're the last person I thought I'd see in a bar Ravenna. And all on your own at that," Dean Ambrose said as soon as he was close enough, sitting down in the stool beside the gothic Diva. 'I'd have thought a woman like you would have someone with her." His speech was slurring slightly and, Ravenna noticed upon observation, his eyes were red and watery.

So Dean was a little tipsy, eh? That could make things interesting. Ravenna toyed with a strand of her black blue hair, laughing slightly.

'Provided I had someone, I probably wouldn't be here," she admitted, watching as one of Dean's hands inched closer to her knee. 'What about yourself? Where are your friends at?"

'They left earlier. I decided to stick around for a bit. I like to have some time to myself sometimes, after all." Dean replied, giving the young Diva a wink. Ravenna's smile only widened at this, catching his drift. _This could prove interesting._

'Oh really?" She asked, taking his hand and putting it on her leg, practically purring when he started rubbing it sensually. 'And how were you planning on spending some time to yourself?" Dean leaned a little closer to her, setting aside his beer.

'I don't know," he teased. 'I was hoping you'd tell me." Ravenna cocked an eyebrow. 'Don't think I'm naïve, little Ravenna. I know what you're looking for," Dean had moved so close that their noses brushed against one another, his lips grazing hers slightly. 'Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful girl. Strong, fiery, vicarious… you're my kind of girl." The lecherous grin that had been on his face just seconds ago was suddenly gone. 'But you're so willful. You are so stubborn that you won't listen to a single word anyone tells you. Someone like you can be so hard to control… Whatever am I supposed to do with you?" Ravenna licked her lower lip and smiled.

'Just because I _act _like a hard ass, doesn't mean that I _am_ one, Ambrose. I can be a good girl if I want to… it's just so much more fun being bad." His grin came back as Ravenna feathered kisses all the way to his ear.

'I can show you what I mean… I promise I'll be good for you," she teased, nipping at his earlobe.

'How do I know I can trust you?" he asked, pulling Ravenna's head back so that he could look into her eyes, his fingertips slipping under her shirt to touch her smooth belly.

'You'll never know if you don't try," Ravenna remarked, standing and taking one of Dean's hand in hers and leading him out of the bar and towards the elevators.

* * *

The second the couple got inside Ravenna's room, she pushed him against the nearest wall and pressed herself into him, claiming his lips in a primal kiss which Dean responded to with equal aggressiveness. She moaned loudly as his large, warm hands gripped her ass and held her firmly against his crotch, grinding his hips into hers. Forced to break the kiss so they could draw labored breaths, she smiled up at him and led him to the queen sized bed that sat invitingly a couple feet away. Ravenna led him towards it, gasping in surprise when he tried to push he down onto it. Using her quickness, Ravenna pushed _him _down instead, watching in amusement as he fell back and stared up at her. _Someone's not used to be pushed around_. Ravenna grinned widely and licked her lips. _That's going to change for you tonight, Ambrose._

He tried to get back to his feet, but Ravenna refused to let him get up, allowing him only to raise to a sitting position. Once she was satisfied that he was going to be compliant, she teasingly brought her hands to the hem of her shirt and peeled it upwards, revealing her black and purple lace bra to his gaze. Dean swallowed audibly and reached for her, but Ravenna darted out of arm's length.

'Don't get impatient, Ambrose, or I'll throw you out the door on your ass and you'll have to satisfy yourself with the internet." She growled. Ambrose glared up at her momentarily, debating heavily on whether or not he should push his luck with the usually softspoken Diva, but the fact that he was sick and tired of spending his nights jacking off instead of having another satisfy him instead overruled any thoughts of further defiance. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Ravenna was borderline psychotic and could easily bite his dick off if she felt so inclined. So he sat back and shut his mouth, letting Ravenna play the game that had her so entranced.

Smirking when she sensed his submission, Ravenna knelt down and removed her boots and socks then, making sure he was watching, unbuttoned and zipped her shorts and pushed them down her legs, revealing her black thong that was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. Once more, Ambrose's breath was caught in his throat as he stared at the half naked Diva before him, his mouth watering at the thought of being buried deep inside her pussy, fucking her senseless. When she climbed into his lap kissing him fiercely once again, he knew his wish was going to come true.

Without realizing it, his hands gripped her ass again, squeezing the firm globes of muscles as their tongues battled for dominance. Ravenna let him do it for a few minutes more before she withdrew from him, moving behind Ambrose to attack his neck with biting kisses instead. Her small hands held him to her, rubbing over his chest still covered by his black shirt before she took hold of the hem and pulled it up and over his head, revealing his body to her.

'God," she whispered against his skin, tracing his abs before her hand travelled South to cup that hard bulge in pants. 'You're making me so hot, Dean," she purred. He chuckled darkly in response turning so that he was facing her again.

'Am I?" He asked, reaching to touch her wet panties. Ravenna mewled in pleasure as his long fingers found her clit through them and started rubbing it. Dean looked down at his hand, fingers reaching further back to slip under them and touch her cleanly shaven privates. 'You _**are **_hot for me, aren't ya?" He cooed, two fingers slipping into her tight heat easily. 'Feel good baby? You like getting finger fucked by me?"

'God, yes!" She panted, grabbing his shoulders as a coil of heat started in her belly. Ambrose grinned and shoved a third finger inside her.

'You gonna come for me? Gonna show me how good I make you feel?"

'Don't stop… don't fucking stop!" Ravenna begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and thrusting her hips against his hand, riding those calloused fingers that were moving in a come-hither fashion. Her cries gradually got louder and louder, spurring Dean on until her orgasm tore through her body, screaming her release as her juices seeped out onto his hand. Her breath tore in and out of her lungs, her dark eyes opening and looking up into his. Dean smirked and kissed her nose playfully, nipping his way down to her lips where he probed them with his tongue. Ravenna opened up right away, eagerly accepting him in. The room gradually got hotter and hotter all over again, straight to the point that Ravenna pushed him on his back, forcing him to move backwards until his head resting on the pillows with the raven haired Diva straddling his hips.

'My turn," she grinned, running her hands up his stomach and to his neck, her lips and tongue following them until she reached his lips. Writhing on top of him, she kissed him deeply, keeping Ambrose distracted while Ravenna guided his hands upwards to the bedposts on opposite sides. His eyes, which had been closed, opened the second he felt cold metal encircling his wrists and trapping him there. Dean grunted and pulled at them, trying to free himself.

'Don't worry, Ambrose, they're secure. As good as your hands feel on me, I'm afraid they're **not **invited to this party," she paused and then added with a wicked smile. 'Not tonight anyways."

'Let. Me. Go." Dean growled, tugging at his restraints again. Ravenna giggled and leaned down, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

'Now why would I do that when the fun's just getting started? Don't you want me?" she asked with a fake pout. Dean's brow furrowed in anger, and grit his teeth in anger. 'Don't worry baby," Ravenna continued, reaching behind her to undo her bra and toss it to the wind. Her hands moved upwards to cup them, slender digits teasing her hard nipples and effectively catching Dean's attention again. 'Think of it this way; at least I'm going to return the favor you did for me." She leaned down again, letting her nipples graze his lips.

'Don't be shy, Ambrose," she purred, grinding into his hips again. 'I won't bite… not unless you want me to." Dean kept his mouth shut, trying to ignore the hard peaks moving teasingly against his lips. However, arousal soon took over as he looked at her full breasts, watching the way the bounced gently as Ravenna continued rubbing her wet pussy against his crotch. Without thinking about it, he opened up and latched onto one of her nipples, sucking ravenously.

'Mmm, that feels good baby," Ravenna moaned, her head falling back. Her hands tangled in his hair, sweat beading her pale skin. Sweat had broken out on Dean's body as well, the salty liquid acting as a bonding agent and sealing their bodies together. A moan escaped him as Ravenna's hips moved faster, his cock twitching impatiently. When was she going to let him fuck her?

His tongue continued to tease her nipples, moving from one to the other, enjoying the keening cries coming from the woman above him. When his teeth gently bit down on the sensitive flesh, a choked scream tore itself from her throat.

'Oh God…" was all Ravenna managed as her eyes rolled back into her head which, Dean couldn't help but think as he glanced up at her, made Ravenna pull off a rather impressive impersonation of the Undertaker.

'You like it when someone plays with you, don't you little Ravenna?" Ambrose murmured, burying his face in between her breasts to tease at the sensitive skin between them. As his tongue lapped at the valley between her breasts, Ravenna nearly came all over again. She should have come to Ambrose long before now! With a skilled mouth like that, she wondered what he could do to her elsewhere. But… that could wait for another night. She was tired of teasing both him and herself.

Grudgingly, Ravenna pulled herself off and away from Ambrose, finally taking off her soaked panties and climbing back into bed before setting to work undoing his pants. Ambrose groaned in relief as his dick was released from the confines of his jeans and boxers. At the feeling of her wet lips touching the engorged head of his cock, he raised his head and looked down, watching as inch by inch he slid inside her tight, wet heat. Both adults moaned their pleasure as they joined completely, each savoring the feel of one another.

Slowly, Ravenna raised herself up and then lowered back down, locking eyes with Dean. Answering the unspoken request, Dean meant her downward strokes by moving upwards, meeting her halfway each time. A rhythm was soon set, and before long, they were moving as one, grunts of pleasure escaping from Dean and demented cries of euphoria from Ravenna as their pace quickened, each plunging towards that wonderful release that would take all feeling from their bodies. They started calling out to one another, spurring each other on.

_Harder Dean!_

_ Never had a pussy this tight…_

_ You feel so good inside me!_

_ Come for me, Ravenna. Come for me right now._

_ Oh God, Dean…_

_ I'm right there with you…_

They came within seconds of each other, Ravenna succumbing to the powerful orgasm first with Dean close behind her, spilling his seed deep inside of her, her muscles milking him of every last drop. They stayed together for a long, long time, Ravenna eventually collapsing on top of him, exhausted. Ambrose had no problem with this arrangement, in fact he rather enjoyed having her laying on top of him, snuggled close to him. But his arms were aching like no tomorrow, and as much as he may have liked this, he needed to get loose.

'If you're wiped out and done with me, then can you let my hands go now?" he asked, tugging at the handcuffs. Ravenna didn't answer him. 'Hey, Ravenna. Ravenna! Wakey wakey! I need you to unlock my cuffs, please!" He asked in an exasperated voice. Ravenna only mumbled incoherently in her sleep, cuddling closer to him as she buried her face into his neck. Dean groaned out loud, rolling his eyes.

'Alright, fine. Have it your way." He acquiesced, making himself as comfortable as possible given the fact that he was handcuffed to the headboard. 'See you in the morning, Ravenna." With those words, he closed his eyes and followed her into sleep.

Moments after he drifted to sleep, a twisted and amused giggle broke the silence.

* * *

**Author's Note**- Satisfy that smutty itch for ya? ;) Depending on how well everyone likes this crazy story, I might put these two together again sometime. I think they really hit it off... don't you?


End file.
